


Six Feet Under

by PatientA



Series: Six Feet Under [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Omega Harry Potter, The First Lady Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, Widow Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 自從身為魔法部部長的Tom離世之後，Harry穿上宣示永遠守寡的七重蕾絲，以寡婦之姿在魔法世界生存，直到某次差點被Alpha襲擊遇上一名神秘黑巫師出手相救，名叫Voldemort的Beta接近自己的真實目的撲朔迷離，與他相處的過程亦時常讓Harry想起自己已故的丈夫⋯
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Six Feet Under [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994977
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO魔法世界設定，Alpha!Tom Omega!Harry  
> 寡婦HP

就連Harry自己都不明白他是怎麼撐過那些日子的。

他甚至還住在他們共同的房子裡，曾經在別人口中可笑的「愛巢」——他跟Tom一直都不是那種黏糊糊的關係，可大眾偏偏就愛如此解讀，最終他也放棄了解釋，尤其在他的伴侶並不配合的情況下，Harry的言論只會被他人笑作羞怯的表現。

這裡充斥著他們締結婚約後一起生活的點點滴滴，他卻強迫自己繼續住在這裡。學生時代外五年的同居生活⋯他曾覺得那些日子過得很快、在他近三十歲的人生中只佔了一小部分，算不上什麼——

可他卻仍在午夜迴夢時感覺到他的亡夫，不論是耳邊飄渺的輕笑，或是夢醒時分撫弄著髮梢的手指，他不得不承認Riddle不只取代了他的姓氏，更深入了他的靈魂。

這幢屋子已經積滿了各種屬於對方的回憶，就像是厚厚一層看不見的塵埃，在他游移的視線角落揚塵，勾勒出他法定伴侶生前的樣貌。

每一個角落裡的小細節都刺痛著他的眼睛——Tom是一個病態的完美主義者，對於自己的領地有著極強的控制欲，他雖未對Harry的隨性過度抱怨，卻總會自顧自地把他眼中被弄亂的地方「導回正軌」。

像是那個角落裡的茶几桌面，只要掃一眼他便能肯定是他的Alpha曾經手調整過的，物件擺放的角度井然有序，全然不是Gryffindor的風格。

Harry閉上眼睛就能浮現出對方一邊看報一邊潛意識修正東西擺放位置的姿態，這讓他的眼眶一陣熱脹，而他拒絕展露出自己的軟弱——這不止是不願讓自己的親友們過度擔心，更是因為魔法大眾需要他，Omega們亦仰賴著他的言行作為榜樣。

在Tom因為意外離世後，他的世界彷彿被鑲嵌進了某種齒輪軌道之間，規律的生活乏味得可怕——在僅有一人的雙人床上起身；打理自己的同時忍住不去看流理台上蒙塵的相框；穿上黑色的制式喪服，然後生活；偶爾在公眾處露個臉，面帶微笑。

他戴著戒指的手因為公眾兩個字隱隱發疼，這樣的日子持續了太久，他竟已習慣了這樣的生活、這樣的衣著。

他扯動嘴角，低頭看了看他身上繁複的黑色蕾絲，若是剛畢業時的他，肯定不會穿上這樣的服飾。他痛恨所有的傳統價值、條條框框；憎惡所有企圖加諸在他身上的限制、關於性別的束縛，作為一隻任性妄為的獅子而驕傲不已，即便身為普遍被認定是弱者的Omega都無法阻礙著他。如果不是Tom激發出他蛇院的那一面——一直也只有Tom敢如此挑釁他，質疑他獅子的本性——他絕無可能承擔起這個名字：

魔法世界的第一夫人。

他曾痛恨這個稱謂、厭倦Tom對於權利的追求給他帶來的麻煩，在學習承擔它的社會責任的同時渴望擺脫這一切，卻在失去它後才真正明白該如何盡責。

他再也不是第一夫人了——如今是魔法世界知名的第一寡婦——這個名詞的苦澀在他舌尖蔓延。

那場讓他失去伴侶的恐怖攻擊永遠奪去了他的一部份，他曾有過的天真以及對生命的熱忱。在那場葬禮上，Harry彷彿看見自己童年的一切也一起進入那空蕩蕩的棺木之中，被埋入六尺之下。

他們甚至找不全他的Alpha的全部遺體，沒辦法讓他在他的葬禮上被敬愛他的魔法群眾瞻仰遺容，Harry知道如果Tom地下有知，肯定會為此皺起眉頭，他總是超乎常人的需要虛榮心。可Harry卻無法因為這樣的念頭露出習以為常的笑容，他的臉繃得死緊，在黑色的面紗下的雙眼混濁不堪，直直地凝視著棺木上覆蓋的一疊又一疊的新土，感受自己喉嚨深處無法被唾液浸潤的乾涸感，以及後頸深處腺體的劇烈疼痛。

在過早的年紀失去了對他來說最為契合的人，那撕心裂肺的疼痛讓他學會去愛著他已逝愛人在乎的、那些他曾屏棄的一切——傳統、榮譽以及形式上的表態。

所以他穿上這可笑的衣服，純血Omega弔念亡夫的七重蕾絲——如果時間開個玩笑，讓他年輕時期的自己看見了他現在的樣子，少年Harry肯定會憤怒地詛咒他、嘲笑他屈服的姿態，並朝他丟糞蛋，只因為現在的Harry已經成為了他年少時最討厭的那種人之一——一個注重形式跟Omega道德準則的標誌性人物。

作為曾經的第一夫人，Harry Riddle穿上了隆重的七重喪服，出席在公眾的面前、他丈夫的喪禮上，並發誓再也不會與他人結合，沒有人要求他這樣做，就算是獨佔慾驚人的Tom也不會——Harry懷疑即便是他也不敢對自己提出這樣的要求，可正是因為無人指示他這麼做，才幫助他下定了決心，他總是做著別人不願他做的那個選擇——像是成為職業魁地奇球員，又或是選擇Tom Riddle成為自己的法定伴侶。

這陰沈抑鬱的黑色，彷彿一層又一層的蜘蛛網，纏繞在他的靈魂上留下漆黑的印記——那些Tom在他生命中存在過的證明。

曾經那麼美麗、熾熱無比的愛所成就的灰燼。

他嘆了口氣，從寂寥的房子門口幻影顯形。他年少時的好友們曾試圖探望他，卻被Harry拒絕，他們都已經擁有各自的生活，在自身的路途上忙碌，他不希望他們為自己過度煩憂。在他的人生中他一直在試圖證明，即便他的第二性徵是Omega，他也遠遠沒有那般脆弱，離了Alpha便照顧不好自己——更何況他的朋友們如此忙碌，Ron跟雙胞胎一起經營商店，生意蒸蒸日上，甚至不得不住在店裡；Hermione則仍在為魔法部的仕途遭受磨難，在爭取家庭小精靈的福祉中苦苦掙扎，而他只是⋯變回一個人而已。

他們也曾勸過他搬離這裡，重新開始生活，到沒有人認識他的鄉下休養，可不管從政治上或是情感上他都無法離開這個地方。政治意義上，他若體現出軟弱，那些視他為道標的Omega們又將再次受到打擊；而情感上——這是身為孤兒的Tom終於擁有的家，在各種意義上Harry都不願從他的手中剝奪它。

他的思緒圍繞在亡夫的回憶裡，青年決定在固定的行程上額外添上去探視他丈夫的慰靈碑這一項，魔法部在斜角巷的事發地點設置了一個塑像，大部分的時候他都會避開那裡，但有時候當他想念起他曾經的愛人，Harry就會到那去獻上一束花。

Tom剛過世的頭一、兩年還會有預言家日報的人拍下他前去弔信的照片，企圖用他悲劇的愛情故事博得更多眼球，但現在七年過去了，再無人有興趣了解他的生活。

他僅僅是眾多喪夫的Omega寡婦中的一名。

男人的雕像矗立在古靈閣前的空地處，仍然有一些零星的花朵放置在他的腳邊，石碑上的題辭來自威森加摩的主席，寫著他曾為魔法屆發動的變革以及貢獻、他的人品跟生平，以及那場令人憤慨的爆炸，那些愛著他的人們對他的緬懷跟祝福——關於人品的那些部分沒有一項是真的，他們真是太不了解他了，又或者只是因為死者為大，他們不好意思在慰靈碑上就他丈夫的工於心計多做文章。

儘管他想多看看他的Alpha的塑像，Harry依然沒有在附近逗留太久，斜角巷對Omega來說通常很安全，但於他而言太容易遇到他認識的人。Weasley兄弟們的總店就在這裡，他並不願意被他學院的舊友們逮到——被看見過了這麼多年後他仍不時來給Tom獻花，他們肯定會巴著他不停唉聲嘆氣。本來他學院的朋友們就一直很扼腕他嫁給Slytherin的「校園偶像」，而他決定為對方終身守寡後，他們更是巴不得他能收回自己立下的誓言，不要讓「可恨的Riddle」給糟蹋了人生。

這說法讓Harry既溫暖的同時又感到格外酸澀，他的朋友們知道的多是在學時期Tom Riddle跟他的相互利用，而在他們真正墜入愛河之後的那些事情⋯大多僅存在於他的回憶之中，在做出跟對方締結婚約的決定前，他亦未曾想過那個Slytherin的寵兒會成為他的靈魂伴侶。

而現在，他穿上的衣服也彷彿是一套盔甲，他年少時用婚姻交換來的自由保障，七重喪服宣揚著他將終身守候著已逝Alpha的唯一擁有權，這多少讓他免於忍受路上費洛蒙旺盛的Alpha們騷擾的煩惱。

他一邊陷入回憶，一邊按照清單的內容採買了大部分的生活用品，僅剩少數藥材尚未湊齊，秉著不想被熟人看見的念頭，黑髮青年走到了斜角巷中相對偏僻的街區，卻在拐彎後忽地注意到有人尾隨在自己身後。

綠色的眼睛在第二次轉向的同時不著痕跡地瞥向身後，三個高大的身影緊隨其後，Harry見狀嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，冬青木魔杖滑入了他的手心之中。

他大概能猜出是怎麼一回事，這對於落單的Omega來說實在是太常見了，更別提自從他穿上喪服之後，總有自以為是的愚蠢Alpha認為他「寂寞難耐」，而想盡辦法要鑽入他的裙底。

但那些輕浮的Alpha們會後悔找上他的，從學生時代起Harry就跟其他Omega們不同，他不但擅長魁地奇更善於決鬥，顛覆了傳統印象中Omega們弱不經風的形象，即便優秀如Tom那樣的Alpha都無法保證能百分之百戰勝他——這也是為什麼他的丈夫這麼著迷於他、並在年輕時接受了他的求婚提議。

他們都不是願意將就的人。

青年的臉上因為青澀的回憶露出了溫柔的微笑，也許他該找機會再去參加正氣師的徵選，既然他不用再跟自己的丈夫在部裡避嫌的話，他原先放棄的另一個夢想也可以設法實現，反正，他尚且年輕，亦無家累需顧忌。

而現在，他回身擊退了正準備束縛住他的莽夫，看著那名棕髮的Alpha在紅光下倒地，同時閃過沿著第二人咒語軌跡投擲過來的繩子，並嘶聲擋住第三個人的昏擊咒語，但就在他準備擊飛先前第二個出手的人時，Harry吃驚地看見一個孩子被那名褐髮Alpha給狹持住。

保護幼崽的本能在他的血液裡搏動，若是尋常Omega可能已經丟下魔杖請求暴徒施予憐憫，但Harry卻一直不是尋常的存在，他的怒氣被本能激發，在向前踏步前他得咒語就奪走了對方的魔杖，第二道光芒貼著第一道剝奪了劫匪的行動力，他並沒有因為成功束縛對方而自滿，一個躬身彎腰的同時從腋下向斜後方拋去一枚昏擊咒，直擊最後一名Alpha讓他癱倒在地。

幽綠在鏡片與面紗後仔細觀察周圍，確保沒有任何潛在的危險後才向前走去，繁重的裙擺在經歷方才的戰鬥後甚至沒有一絲破口，只在暗色的布料上染上了點薄塵。那個頭髮蓬亂的孩子蜷縮著發抖，Harry柔和了緊繃的臉龐，用靴子的硬底踹開捉著人質的雜碎，蹲下身柔聲安撫道：「沒事了，他們不會傷害你的。」

混濁的暗色眼睛在看不出顏色的髒亂毛髮後窺看他，儘管仍然沒有放開魔杖，Harry依舊伸出了雙手把對方拉到自己的懷裡，那個乾瘦的身子像是受到驚嚇似地震了一下，這舉動刺痛了青年的心臟。那件破舊而寬鬆的衣服下是傷痕累累的皮膚，他小心翼翼地輕輕撫摸著孩子的背部，深怕自己粗魯的舉動弄傷他，並在心底詛咒那三個該死的Alpha。

「別怕，告訴我你的名字？」Harry向後拉開一點距離，用空著的那隻手梳理髒亂的瀏海，那雙暗沉的眼睛緊盯著他，就在他耐心等待的同時，出人意料的是，那雙纖瘦的手臂用力撞上了他的胸口。

黑髮Omega的呼吸微微一滯，下意識地低頭查看的同時，刺鼻的液體潑上他的臉龐，綠色的眼睛透過睫毛的縫隙，看著那雙小手裡緊握著的玻璃瓶，青年心底一沈，匆忙撩起面紗，企圖用手套擦去沾滿口鼻的藥液。Harry因為辛辣的氣味猛烈咳嗽，疏忽了對魔法的控制，原本被束縛在地上的褐髮Alpha趁機掙脫了束縛，在他來得及避開前奪走了他的魔杖。

「⋯⋯原先看到七重蕾絲還有些懷疑，但沒想到真的是前第一夫人！」男人謹慎地退到遠處，灰色的眼睛如狼似虎的沿著Omega的臉部遊走，並摸索著撿回了自己原先飛到一旁的魔杖：「這下賺大發了！夜行巷有很多人都在高額懸賞Riddle夫人的結合權！」

Harry喘息著，因為難以置信的污辱言論睜大雙眼，點燃綠色火焰的雙目在鏡片後燃燒，他鎮定地觀察四周，用眼角尋找退路，絕望地意識到另外兩個被喚醒的襲擊者堵住了剩餘的巷子口，而更糟糕的事，一股異樣的熱潮從他每一個呼吸之間，沿著血液向下奔騰。

「做得很好，你這小畜生。」褐髮Alpha大力地拍打著躲到他身後的孩子的頭頂，毫不在意是否因為用力過猛而把他推向地面，那個孩子從開始到現在一聲不吭，Harry這才意識到他可能不具備說話的能力。

「這一個可以抵上三個Omega，只要再幫我們抓上五個，你長大分化後就可以不被送去當妓子。」

青年胃部的酸意不斷上湧，喉嚨因為憤怒以及反胃而燃燒，如果他的冬青木魔杖仍在指尖，Harry不敢保證自己能夠忍住不去使用他丈夫生前偏愛的那些危險咒語，一個一個慢慢地把他們折磨進St Mungo's，可他現在卻只能僵立在那，而隨著魔藥的發酵，他就連站起來的力氣都在慢慢流失。

「⋯你覺得藥效起作用了嗎？Benjamin。」最後被擊退的Alpha猶豫地開口，Harry這才發現她是一個女人，那雙藍色的眼睛警惕地盯著他看，手中的魔杖神經質地抽動著，像是在考慮著要往他身上投擲什麼樣的咒語。

站在另一側的棕髮Alpha皺著眉頭撫摸著後腦勺，興許是在倒下的時候撞到了腦袋：「⋯他的皮膚都泛紅了，肯定已經開始進入發情期了。」

「我已經聞到了，真是操他媽的香。」褐髮的Alpha張大鼻孔，用力地吸了兩口氣，涎水沿著他的嘴角滑向衣領，臉上裂開的笑容中，那口參差不齊的黃牙十分讓人作噁：「雖然不能成結，但我們也能先驗驗貨吧？」

Harry再度深吸了一口氣，憑藉著意志力緩緩站起身子，這個舉動讓在場所有Alpha都因為緊張而繃住了呼吸，三根魔杖全部指向他的臉，堤防他的一舉一動。汗水滑落了Omega潮紅的面龐，他下意識地用拇指撫摸著無名指上的金色戒指，並齜牙露出了一個危險的笑容：「你們誰先試試？」

三個人猶豫不定地佇立在遠處，沈默持續了好一陣子，只有黑髮青年蓄意壓抑的喘息回盪在巷子之中，正當那個叫做Benjamin的褐髮男人吐了一口唾沫，準備破口大罵的時候，一陣不輕不重的鼓掌慢慢地從褐髮Alpha的背後響了起來。

所有人的注意力一下子轉移到了突然出現的人影身上，一個籠罩在黑袍裡的人影漫不經心地拍手走來，魔杖鬆鬆地懸停在他的兩指之間，褐髮男子緊張地推開礙事的小孩，魔杖轉向入侵者：「你是誰？」

「只是一名欽慕夫人的過路人。」男人張開兩手戲謔地微微彎身鞠躬，面容都藏在兜帽的陰影之下，渾身上下包括只有從袖口露出的手部能看到慘白病態的膚色：「我有這個榮幸能幫助你嗎？Riddle夫人。」

濃綠的眼睛垂下，被遮擋在沈重的眼皮背後，一滴又一滴的熱汗暈染在鋪石地面上頭，吞嚥的舉動無法舒緩因為慾望乾涸的喉嚨，只有他知道自己此刻已搖搖欲墜，但除了嫣紅的皮膚，他不讓一絲一毫的脆弱顯露在臉上，並用一種神似他亡夫生前的冰冷語調，一個字一個字緩慢低語：「我不會拒絕任何友誼之手，只要他們出自善意。」

「操！我勸你不要多管閒事！Benjamin！我們一起對付這個好事者。Charlotte！難道妳怕一個沒有魔杖的Omega？先綑住他，我就不信之後把他帶回去晾上幾個小時，他不會哭著求我們輪流操他！」棕髮男人惱怒地咆哮著，大手大腳的指揮動作破綻百出，如果不是因為魔杖已經不在手裡，即便是這種身體狀況，Harry依然能用好幾種方法把他擊倒。

他狼狽地閃躲著飛過來的繩索，不敢放鬆警惕，他不能肯定新來的陌生人真的是自己的盟友，他已經因為輕信中了一招，不能再次輕易上當了，他現在處於劣勢，與其相信敵我不明的陌生人，不如把握機會逃出包圍，只是他的魔杖⋯⋯

幾聲慘叫阻斷了他的思路，他側過頭去看見一個黑色的影子像蛇一樣纏上褐髮男子把他釘在磚牆上，他聽見了骨骼碎裂的聲響，微微停下了腳步，恰好被原先歪了準頭的繩子捆得嚴嚴實實，不得不狼狽地摔坐在地上，叫做Charlotte的女人跟叫做Benjamin的男人緊張地上前想要救出自己的夥伴，卻被無形的屏障攔下了去路，那個黑袍巫師慢慢靠近被壓在牆上哀嚎的男人，Harry這才注意到那些黑色的影子是他變了形的袖襬。

又是一聲淒厲的慘嚎，以及物體落地的鈍響，在混亂的聲音中他卻清晰地聽見了一絲冰冷的低語：「就憑你可不配碰他的魔杖。」

他努力從眼睛裡擠掉淌落的汗水，看見自己的魔杖在男人的咒語下從地上飛入對方空著的手心裡，這才看清躺在血泊中央的是褐髮男子被切下的手臂，他劇烈跳動的心臟向下一沉，意識到自己可能陷入了一個更大的麻煩之中——

——黑巫師，而且是強大的那種。

黑色的布料在魔杖的揮舞下變回原本的袖子，原本在牆上的人因為重力緩緩下滑，興許已經失去了意識，因為Harry沒再聽見淒厲的慘叫，他毫不懷疑襲擊他的人施展了咒語確保沒有聲音傳出去，而現在這咒語也將斷了他們獲救的唯一機會——除非他們像他一樣走運，遇見一個「樂於助人」的「黑巫師」恰好路過前來相救。

黑髮青年啐了一口唾沫，自己都不相信這樣的說法，他這下怕是真的要栽在這裡了，可⋯⋯他絕不是個會乖乖束手就擒的角色，就算要同歸於盡，他也絕不會讓人隨意拿捏自己。

他再次摸了摸無名指上的戒指，在高熱中運作的大腦逐漸失去了理智的判斷力，讓他臉上露出了略帶有瘋狂的笑容，他知道如果他真的做了什麼，Tom未必會同意，但肯定會理解他的，這樣便足夠了。

藍眼睛的女Alpha躺在地上慘叫著抽搐後停止了生息，唯一僅剩的棕髮Alpha一邊揮舞著魔杖一邊後退，拋出的咒語雜亂無章，黑袍巫師像是戲弄著老鼠的貓一樣徐徐近逼，百無聊賴地擋下靠近他的咒語，直到那個窩囊廢被自己的腳步絆倒摔坐在地上的時候才繳械掉他的魔杖。

他像一條蛇一樣優雅又危險地迫近，握著冬青木魔杖的那隻手有一下沒一下地敲著自己的大腿，如果不是因為他可能是在幫助自己，Harry會為了這樣冒犯的舉動賞他一拳，但他可以先暫且保留這個選項——黑袍巫師直到距離在地上發著抖的人一步之遙才停下腳步：「我好像聽見你說⋯⋯會讓夫人哭著求你們輪流——嗯？操他？是嗎？」

「我我我我隨口說說的，不是真的想要——」棕髮男人因為恐懼慘白著臉顫抖著，暗色的魔杖微微一抬便封住了他的嘴，讓他只能緊抿著嘴發出含糊不清的哼哼聲，黑袍男子高亢而冷酷的嗓音迴盪在回歸寂靜的小巷裡，足以讓膽子小的孩子嚇哭出聲：「用什麼操？像這樣的破結嗎？」

鮮血隨著魔咒的光芒濺上牆壁，男子因為跨間受創而發出撕心裂肺的慘嚎，卻被堵在了唇齒之間，只能發出幾聲沈悶的聲響，最後兩眼一翻倒在地上昏死過去，如果不是因為他的嘴巴被鎖死了，指不定會從口中湧出白沫。

那個黑袍巫師轉頭走向了那個蜷縮在牆角的孩子，Harry忍不住前傾，想要開口制止住可能會發生的糟糕事情，就在這個時候對方轉過頭來看了他一眼，在陰影下的臉龐晦澀難猜，一個昏擊咒滑落了他的嘴角，那個瘦小的聲影無聲倒下了，讓青年在心底鬆了口氣。

現在他們之間再無任何阻隔，那個一身黑的傢伙走近Harry身旁，他繃緊身子準備應付各種突發狀況，他沒聞到任何氣味，但他不能夠掉以輕心，就算對方是一個Beta也不等同於是他的夥伴——在距離他兩步遠的地方，巫師停了下來，蒼白的手低垂，卻確保他能夠看見自己雙手的每一個舉動。他慢慢地單膝蹲了下來，把冬青木魔杖輕輕地放在他的面前：「你允許我幫你解開繩子嗎？」

Harry突然覺得自己就像是某種受傷的野獸，竟需要被人小心翼翼地對待，他忍住心底升起的被當作弱小動物的輕微屈辱感，頜首表示同意，卻仍不忘謹惕著對方的一舉一動，那人甚至沒有把手伸過來觸碰他，只是維持著禮貌的距離，區讓魔杖尖端靠近他身上的繩索，在一個細微的閃光下釋放了他。

黑髮青年的手飛快地握住了冬青木魔杖，警惕地指著對方企圖慢慢的站起身來，卻怎麼樣也施不上力氣，在幾次狼狽地搖晃之下，黑巫師再次開口了：「介意扶住我嗎？Riddle夫人。」

Harry再次抿了抿唇，不甘不願地伸出了自己空著的那隻手，寬大的手心貼了上來，不知道是因為自己正處於高熱狀態抑或是對方的體溫比常人更冷，他覺得那就像是大理石一樣的冰，那隻手小心翼翼地向上施力，幫助他搖晃著站起身子，他這才決定開口：「⋯我該怎麼稱呼你呢？」

「請叫我Voldemort吧。」那個絲綢般的嗓音很輕柔，跟方才高亢冷酷的語氣截然不同，但不至於讓他感到冒犯，他不情願地放下一小部分的戒心，開始稍稍相信對方也許並沒有抱持惡意，像是為了證實他確實是來幫助自己的一樣，擁有奇怪名字的男人接著問道：「需要我帶你去St Mungo’s嗎？」

「不行、不能去St Mungo’s。」Harry深吸了一口氣，吐出一口燃燒的熱意，被人發現他不但被襲擊還被誘發發情期會是一個驚人的醜聞，他好不容易樹立「Omega也能強大」的社會影響也將毀於一旦，更別提他的那些朋友們會有多擔憂他，一想到在那之後將被人時刻保護便讓他感到頭痛不已：「⋯請帶我去附近的Grimmauld Place。」

「好的，夫人，請抓緊我。」黑髮青年猶豫了一會兒，把握著魔杖的手伸向對方的手臂抱住，這個略顯親密的姿勢讓他感到十分不自在，可依他現在的狀況，若是沒有捉緊面前這個人，他怕是會在隨從現影的途中意外分體。Harry因灼熱而恍惚的中途微微向上抬頭，看著對方掩於兜帽下的面龐，依稀想起了以前當他牽著Tom的手的時候，對方的臉似乎也是同樣的高度。


	2. Chapter 2

梅林尚未拋棄他，當他們抵達Black老宅的時候，只有Regulus一人在家，他可不想面對其他Alpha——他將不得不昏擊他們並修改他們的記憶⋯說到這個：「那些惡棍⋯你不處理一下可以嗎？」

Voldemort正攙扶他走向Black家主安排的偏間，聞言並沒有停下腳步：「我已經派人去處理了，不會牽扯上你。」

「如果不是我的直覺告訴我，這應該不是你的風格，我都要懷疑這是一場精心策劃的英雄救美戲碼了。」Harry勉強勾動嘴角，盡力保持談話，腿間濕漉漉的液體讓他慶幸自己穿的是繁重的長裙，而他被慾望折磨的大腦已讓他難以控制話語的內容走向。

黑巫師發出了柔和的笑聲，那輕微的震動有些太靠近了，可他卻無力退開：「如果那樣做，可真是太不了解你了，你才是那個喜歡英雄救美的角色。」

「你是從哪裡冒出這種想法的？」綠色的眼睛瞪了對方一眼，卻無法克制其中包含的懷念，Tom也曾取笑過他有英雄情節，他的手指再次撫摸著戒指，安撫因為回憶產生的細微抽痛，他忍不住在心底抱怨Regulus安排的房間為什麼是在樓上，對現在的他來說踏上樓梯的每一步都是一種折磨，太過遙遠的距離讓他不得不靠著另一個人的幫助才能不至於倒下。

「我以為這是顯而易見的？考慮到夫人你過往的事蹟？」Harry眨了眨眼睛，意識到不是汗水模糊了他的視野，而是他的視線因為高熱失去了聚焦的能力，他能感受到自己的指尖因為交感神經過度反應不斷顫抖，而Voldemort的聲音彷彿是從遠處傳來，話語的末尾朦朧不清，他必須花費比以往更長的時間才能理解字句的意義。青年喘息著，不得不咬住自己的舌頭，才能避免自己發出難堪的呻吟聲，也許是因為他的沈默太過漫長，那個低沈的嗓音又出現了：「Riddle夫人？」

太近了。

因為呼吸噴湧在耳邊的刺激，讓Harry發出了可恥的嗚噎聲，他抗拒著想靠近另一個人的慾望，使出不知道從哪生出的力氣推開對方，卻在即將墜地的時候被一雙有力的手臂抱在懷裡，意識不清的青年憤怒地想推開對方，卻在天旋地轉中被人打橫抱起：「失禮了。」

等到Harry回過神來的時候，他已經被放到了柔軟的客房床鋪上頭，他發出了一聲難耐的沈吟，在床襦上磨蹭著，希望能夠舒緩身上的熱意，濕潤的綠眼睛在轉動頭顱的途中看見一團黑影，意識到還有人在他身邊讓他慌亂地舉起魔杖，指向應該是目標所在的位置：「⋯離我⋯遠點。」

「⋯⋯我這就讓Black先生過來。」遠去的影子跟門關上的聲音讓他最後一根緊繃的神經鬆懈了下來，他的裙襯、內襯以及底褲早已濕透，Harry忍不住咕噥著用魔法除去那些濕黏的衣物，勃起的慾望蹭過內裙的觸感讓他發出哼哼聲，他渴望把手伸進衣服裡撫慰自己，但僅存的理智警告他，他至少得等Regulus來過後才能肆意妄為。

他教父的兄弟很快便帶著藥水出現了，他懷疑現成的藥水對他能有多少幫助，但他仍信任Regulus的判斷喝下它，在顫抖的唇齒邊緣拜託他把自己鎖起來，不要讓任何人靠近，他沒聽清對方的回答，僅有用耳朵捕捉到落鎖的聲響，這才迫不及待地把手探入裙擺之中，撫摸著硬得發疼的陰莖。

* * *

隨著高潮的哭聲，他彷彿能聽見他亡夫的幽靈在他耳邊取笑他，讓他忍不住在嘴角咒罵著Tom的名字，他好不容易認可的配偶，卻那麼早就扔下他一個人，他自知自己的難纏程度不下於他挑剔的伴侶，要讓他接受一個Alpha的結已是不容易——他柔軟又脆弱的那一面，藏在他不服輸的獅子外表之下，絕不輕易暴露於他人面前，直到Tom毀壞他所有武裝，獨斷又專橫地證明他再怎麼不願也需要被溫柔以待，渴望有人能征服自己——這世上更是絕無可能再有一個Alpha能做到Tom Riddle曾對他做過的一切。

他的溫柔哄誘⋯他讚美他的強大、膜拜著親吻他的皮膚、著迷於他粗暴的回吻——只有跟Tom在一起的時候，他才感覺到自己是以Harry的身份在他面前流露出脆弱，而不是以一個Omega天生弱者的形象，他的敞開是因為他愛他的伴侶，他想要跟他發生關係、想要兩人一起攀上慾望的頂峰，而不是因為他等著被一個Alpha佔有。

跟Voldemort的對話不知為何激起了他對亡夫的思念，興許是因為他在那人身上看見了一些相似的特質？也許是那危險的氣質？差別在於Tom善於隱藏而今天這人毫無隱瞞。

可Tom面對他的時候就是那樣，虛情假意、語帶譏諷卻又⋯⋯溫柔。在他們兩人獨處的時候，他總是更能去展現出他自己，Harry知道他是一個缺乏道德觀念的混球，他不喜歡他的某些觀念，但他卻能夠理解。就像自己一樣，Tom也是在對抗他不喜歡的體制，他討人厭的部分恰好跟他討人喜歡的那塊密不可分。而他的溫柔，那曾激怒過他，好像因為他被分化成了一個Omega，他就得要展現出一名Alpha配偶的風度一樣，在他的性別分化之前，Tom從未那樣對待過他，起初這讓他感到屈辱，但後來⋯當他明白那跟自己願意雌伏在他伴侶身下的理由相同，只是因為Tom對他的喜愛，讓他願意去 _珍惜_ 他、忍住那些想要毀壞他的衝動——

Harry洩出了一絲呻吟聲，他揪緊著床柱旁垂落的簾幕，在新的熱潮中忘情地擺動肢體，破碎的句子裡滿是那個名字，它彷彿一個詛咒，能徹底點燃他，再讓他碎裂在事後的空虛裡。

他的手指卷進布料裡頭，淋漓的汗水浸透床單，當他的理智在顫抖的高潮再次來臨時遠去，他只希望這場意外的情潮不要持續太久。

* * *

兩天過後他的熱度才完全褪去，只靠水跟營養劑度日的胃飢腸轆轆，房間裡到處都是散亂的布料跟自己的氣味，好在這不是他真正的發情期，藥物也非常有效，在兩日內便結束了這難堪的折磨，Harry沈吟著從身體裡取出被用透的棒狀物，懶洋洋地從床尾起身，揉了揉早已凌亂不堪的頭髮，赤身尋找著自己不曉得扔到哪去的眼鏡。

在他從床底下翻出自己的眼鏡跟魔杖後，他眼不見為淨地把原先是蠟燭的假陽具消失得一乾二凈，估計Regulus也不會因為弄丟了一根蠟燭就跟他計較。當他熟練地清理完自己後，Harry一件一件地招回他四散的衣物，上面全部都沾滿了乾掉的體液，既腥甜又皺巴巴的，即便扔了幾個清潔咒語都無法讓它們恢復原樣。

他一邊詛咒著，一邊胡亂地把他們堆到一起，琢磨著晚點拜託Kreacher幫他清理乾淨，他從衣櫃裡找出了幾套居家服，在心底讚美Slytherin式的細心，如果是Sirius多半不會注意到這樣的細節。儘管他也很想使用浴室好好的洗個澡，但他更想回到他的家中，為此他得先跟Black家主致謝告別才行。

Harry一踏出門口，年邁的家庭小精靈便嘭一聲地出現在他的面前：「Harry少爺，Regulus老爺正在書房等您。」

囑咐好衣物的後續後，黑髮青年熟門熟路地走到了Black家的書房裡，敞開的房門明確顯示著邀請的意思，灰眼睛的男人坐在桌後處理著文件，伸手示意他坐下，卻在他大咧咧地坐下時瞪了他一眼：「詳情⋯那位先生都跟我說過了。」

Harry皺眉摸上自己的後腦，有些不情不願地意識到欠了Voldemort一個天大的人情：「Voldemort先生有留下聯絡的方式嗎？」

「一個Omega在那樣的情況下究竟有多麼危險，你比我更清楚。」修長的手指遞來一小張羊皮紙，上面寫著一個飯店的地址，興許是他怨憤的神情太過明顯，Regulus繼續訓斥道：「我知道你很強大，但是有些生理上的限制仍然阻礙著我們——另外，你真的應該感謝他，如果不是他帶上了裝著殘液的瓶子，我是不可能那麼快調整好解藥的成份的。」

Harry握緊了紙條，他想說自己不是沒有最後的手段，但他知道不管他說什麼，都會顯得像是狡辯，而他玉石俱焚的計畫多半也只會惹得Regulus更生氣罷了。

他側過頭去，換了一個話題，年輕的Black默許了他的行為：「你有調查到他的背景嗎？」

「⋯只知道他是近幾個月才突然出現在英國的巫師，沒有更多的。」

「我以為他是英國人？」Harry揚起了一邊的眉毛，他仍記得Voldemort說話的時候說得是一口標準英語，原本他以為他不認識這樣強大的巫師是因為自己這幾年深居簡出的關係，可若根據Regulus的情報，他是近期才抵達英國的，那代表他如果不是外國人，便是早已離開英國的巫師才對。

倘若是年輕時的自己，多半會被「巧合」這樣的說法所說服，可他早已不是當年那隻稚嫩的獅子了，跟Tom的婚姻讓他不得不染上一些蛇院的性格——他曾在分院的時候被帽子評價過可以在Slytherin取得輝煌，若非對自己父母的憧憬以及Sirius在自己童年時不斷詆毀來自Slytherin的人，他說不定早已坦然面對自己屬於蛇院的那一面——即便他依舊衝動，但他也明白在適當時機謀定而後動的重要性。

「能幫我從暗處調查一下他在原先國家的事蹟嗎？」他還必須再對Voldermort試上一試才行，Regulus顯然也有一樣的想法，輕易便點頭同意了他的請求。

隨著話題的終止，Harry起身告辭，黑髮青年踏進壁爐之中，返回了他的居所。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 差點忙到忘了更新，進度危機啊⋯  
> (發奮圖強中)  
> 中略一小段DIY的內容，會收在書裡


	3. Chapter 3

他與Voldemort的再次相遇，是源自於他寄出的邀請函，他知道即便是救命之恩，作為答謝他也不該單獨邀請對方來到自己家中，但那個神祕的男人勾起了他的興趣，同時，他也不喜歡做一個不知感恩的人。

Tippy準備好了茶點，在他身旁守候著，她是教父贈予他的新婚禮物，有她在場至少不會讓這個碰面顯得⋯不那麼不得體。

當然必要的時候她也可以為他的親白作證，這是最基本的保險措施。

他不能找他的朋友們，那樣勢必不得不暴露出自己曾遭遇襲擊的事實；而至於Regulus⋯他是自己的長輩，參加這樣的場合會讓這一切變得過度隆重，主辦人也會變成Black的家主，這不是他想要的結果；至於Sirius就更不用考慮了。

溫暖燃燒的壁爐噴出了綠色的火焰，一身黑的身影從中踏了出來，Harry慶幸著他們客廳的壁爐是按照Tom的需求建造的，不然他的客人可能會一頭撞上壁爐的前沿。

「下午好，夫人。」Voldemort仍然穿著一襲從頭包到腳的黑色斗篷，Harry微微揚起了一邊的眉毛，因客人蒙面赴約的舉動感到更加的好奇以及困惑。

「⋯下午好，Voldemort先生，你可以把外袍交給Tippy。」像是聽得懂他的暗示，男人有些猶豫的把手搭在自己的衣襟旁邊，蒼白的手指卻在碰觸到布料後停在邊緣，無視著在他身旁把頭顱低至地上，正舉著躬等待的家庭小精靈。

「有什麼問題嗎？Voldemort先生？」Harry這次的聲音帶上了一點不滿，儘管面前這人是自己的救命恩人，但到現在還不讓自己見到他的面貌，可就有些太過了吧？

「不⋯沒什麼。」那雙手卸下了兜帽，綠色的眼睛因為吃驚而微微收縮，只需一眼便可以理解為什麼對方會對露出容貌感到不自在。那是一張不似人類的臉，皮膚蒼白如骸骨，透著珍珠般的淡淡光澤，那張沒有毛髮的臉上鑲著對血紅色的眼睛，讓Harry想到了接骨木漿果。男人甚至沒有鼻子，僅有兩個像蛇一樣的狹長縫隙在鼻洞的位置，這讓他看起來就像是一個吸血鬼，或是來自地獄的幽靈。

他還沒做出任何反應，抬起頭的Tippy便因為驚嚇而發出了一個窒息般的聲音，綠眼青年責備地看向她，嚴厲地喊著她的名字，這下那名家庭小精靈更加驚慌失措，差點便要去抓住檯燈懲罰自己的失禮，好在Harry眼明手快地攔下了：「Tippy，妳去把先生的衣服掛起來，懲罰的事情等客人走後再說。」

儘管他心底並不願也不會因為這樣的事情懲罰她，他卻不能在客人的面前表現出來，他忍不住在心裡的一角恥笑自己，變得如此虛偽，卻還是維持著面容上的冷淡。

「Tippy失禮了，我很抱歉。」他略帶歉意的請客人入座，Voldemort勾起了沒有唇瓣的嘴，露出了一個有些慘人的笑容，嗓音卻十分輕柔，又帶著一種彷彿習慣一樣的無所謂：「小事而已，夫人不用介意。」

「你的⋯」Harry有些尷尬，他不知道自己可不可以問這樣的問題——他仍然沒有像Tom一樣那麼善於社交，他當然比之前進步了許多，但他天性之中有一部份可能怎麼樣也無法做到泰然自若地與人交流——但他的好奇心在他心底一下又一下地搔動著他，讓他忍不住脫口而出了第一個字辭，卻又因為某種同情心作祟而止住。

「⋯這源自於一些魔法實驗的意外。」男人避重就輕的帶過了造成自己恐怖外表的成因，那雙暗紅色的眼睛閃爍著——Harry不可避免地注意到他也有一雙會隱藏情緒的眼睛，就像Tom一樣，有著不坦誠的習慣——微微垂下被睫毛覆蓋：「我明白自己先前的舉動是十分失禮的，而我的⋯外貌，讓夫人不適了，還請夫人原諒。」

「我是想說，你⋯你的長相很有個性。」拙劣的安慰從他嘴裡溜了出來，剛說出口他便想掐死自己，而Voldemort揚起的眉跟微微勾起的嘴角，讓他的臉更燙了，就在Harry尷尬得無地自容的時候，Tippy帶著熱茶回來的時機完美替他解了這場危機。

當他們都各自抿了口茶後，黑巫師先開口了：「夫人在家的時候也都穿著喪服嗎？」

「噢，你是說七重蕾絲嗎？」Harry下意識地摸了摸自己的裙擺，感受到勾花蕾絲的特殊觸感撫過指尖，另一隻手不自在地撫摸著自己的後腦勺：「嗯，一般如果不用見人的話是不會的。」

「⋯⋯Riddle前部長是個幸運的人。」面對Voldemort的恭維，青年不自在地扯了扯嘴角，勾弄著頭紗的邊角：「你別相信那些記者的胡扯，我才不是因為他才終身守喪的。」

「啊⋯可不論原因是什麼，你肯定都為此下定了決心。」男人輕柔的嗓音平緩，但那種壯似理解的語氣卻讓Harry感到焦躁：「你是一個Beta吧？你大概不明白身為一個Omega代表著什麼⋯」

他的手揪緊了頭紗的一部分，精緻的花邊在他指間裡皺成一團，顯得十分亂糟糟的：「身為一個Omega代表我將永遠是某個Alpha或是家族的附屬物，除了延續血脈跟服從丈夫外別無選擇。」

Voldemort紅色的眼睛掃過一眼他的動作，在他壓抑的憤怒中回應：「你已經證明了你自己，你曾是一個魁地奇球員，這已經是其他的Omega們從未到達過的領域。」

「那又算得上什麼呢？在我還是球員的時候，報紙時常誇讚的都是我的丈夫如此明理，允許並幫助自己的Omega進入球隊俱樂部，而不是我自己的能力得到認可。」Harry諷刺地勾了勾嘴角，他想止住這個話題，卻不知道為什麼自己潛意識的想向面前這人傾訴，他不知道是不是因為自己離群索居了太久：「儘管不是我願意的，但我現在⋯失去了我的丈夫，如果我達成什麼樣的成就，都將只與『我』一人有關。」

「⋯我明白了，你不想再被納入任何一個家族或是Alpha底下。」男人點了點頭，纖長的手指蹭過下巴，像是在思考，卻又顯得有些漫不經心：「這確實是一個好方法，由於你並不算是⋯無主的，這也讓你擁有比一般受結合法或婚姻束縛的Omega們有更大程度的自由跟決定權。」

「就是這樣。」Harry下意識做了一個鬼臉，這是一個他的習慣動作，當Voldemort笑起來的時候他才注意到自己竟鬆懈了警惕，然而還沒等他細想，對方又開口了：「但這仍然不改變Riddle前部長是個幸運的人的事實。」

「什麼？」他忍不住噘起嘴唇，露出了不贊同的神情，儘管⋯儘管他做的決定有很大一部分是因為他真的很愛Tom，但並不代表他所做的一切都跟他的Alpha的意願有關，他只是在做他自己而已，為什麼其他人就是無法理解這一點呢？

「畢竟，他終究還是得到了遠遠比他人更為優秀的你。」那雙紅色的眼睛凝視著他，Harry能在其中看見自己的倒影，不知為何他總覺得那鮮血似的眼睛裡有著溫柔的笑意，讓他想起了每次Tom跟他接吻前的眼神：「而且，只有他擁有這樣的殊榮不是嗎？夫人。」

黑髮青年不自在地移開了視線，堅定地告訴自己，那漏了一拍的心跳是因為回憶而非眼前這人的話語：「⋯如果你是想跟我調情⋯看在你救了我一命的份上，我只能保證不送你去St Mungo’s。」

他的房子回應著他的魔法，輕輕震動著，提醒對方他可是在自己的地盤上，該注意他的言行：「但現在，就讓我們只把他當作是取笑吧。」

「我只是在說實話而已，而且夫人不是說過，不方便去St Mungo’s嗎？」Harry因為對方滑溜的話語咬牙，這人怎麼看都是個Slytherin，可如果他是從Hogwarts畢業的前人，Regulus不該調查不到對方才對，他裝作沒有聽見他的話，讓Tippy替兩人準備點心，他的客人卻攔下了他的家庭小精靈：「我有準備禮物。」

「今天本就是我要謝謝你在斜角巷裡出手相助，怎麼還帶了禮物呢？」那雙綠色的眼睛在鏡片後露出了不贊同的眼神，Voldemort卻執意把手中的紙盒塞到Tippy小巧的手裡，小精靈被迫只能不得不把那盒子高舉過頭避免被弄翻，Harry見狀只能伸手從Tippy手上將之取下，放在桌上打開，撲鼻的甜膩香氣讓他露出了些微驚訝的神色。

那是一個色澤與形狀都十分完美的糖漿餡餅，有著閃爍著光芒的外皮，以及美妙的香氣，甚至還散發著微微的熱度，就像是才剛從烤箱裡拿出來一樣，他的嘴角忍不住因為懷念而勾起：「你怎麼知道我喜歡吃糖漿餡餅？」

「夫人曾經接受過女巫週刊的訪問不是嗎？」男人的話語讓Harry愣了愣，他模糊的記憶裡，在Tom剛當上魔法部部長的時候，自己曾有陪著他的丈夫一起接受過幾場訪問，似乎有一次是對彼此的了解測驗，興許就是女巫週刊策劃的吧。

「你看起來不像是會看女巫週刊的人？」他讓家庭小精靈負責切開餡餅，裝到瓷盤上，再讓她拿些法式酸奶油來準備配著吃，Voldemort見狀露出了若有似無的微笑：「確實不，但如果送禮前不先調查一番收禮人的喜好，豈不是容易失禮？這消息是我的僕人告訴我的。」

「討好我對你有什麼好處呢？」兩碟小盤放置到了他們的面前，如果是年輕時的他肯定直接用手拾取，並吃得滿手滿臉都是黏糊糊的糖液，正如若是學生時代的他，亦不會對他人的禮物充滿警惕，而儘管他並沒有因為男人先在他面前禮貌性的嚐了一口便放下心來，他還是切了一口餡餅送入口中——Tippy早就接收了自己的指示，如果他在期間出了什麼事，或是事後有什麼怪異的地方，她就會去向Black兄弟倆求助。

那個餡餅的味道跟想像中一樣好，讓他想到了Hogwarts的家庭小精靈們的手藝，那時候Tom總是把自己的份讓給他，因為他的婚約者討厭所有甜膩的東西，Harry曾經取笑過他拒絕甜食是為了維護自己無聊的Alpha尊嚴。

「夫人到是一個直接的人。」那雙紅色的眼睛笑了笑，黑髮Omega吞下第二口美味的點心，原以為男人會再虛與委蛇一陣，卻沒料到對方直接奔入主題：「我希望能舉薦你去魔法執行部門從事正氣師一職。」

「舉薦？你要如何舉薦我？」他揚起一邊的眉毛，在心底暗自留了一個心眼，如果面前這人真的這麼有影響力，能動搖魔法部的決策，那麼Regulus的調查不應該全無所獲才對。

「我恰巧認識一些朋友很有說服力。」

這倒是挺合理的一件事情，如果是純血家族們不為人知的交友圈，查起來確實會困難許多。而Voldemort的提議正好刺中他最近的計畫，不管面前這人的目的是什麼，他倒是不介意利用這份「幫助」去達到自己的目的。

儘管Harry也認識一些足夠有影響力的人，但他們大多是他亡夫的友人，自從Tom過世後就極少跟他保持聯繫，他還未曾想過要去請那些討人厭的傢伙幫忙，有這樣一個現成的對象願意為自己出頭，倒是省了他不少的麻煩：「我去當正氣師對你又有什麼樣的好處呢？」

「夫人若是想詢問我的目的，我倒是想先問問夫人對現今魔法世界的權利分配又什麼樣的看法？」Voldemort交疊了雙手，輕輕擱在膝蓋上，這個小舉動就跟Tom一模一樣，是一場辯論開始的前兆——Harry皺了皺眉頭，為了自己總是為這樣無謂的念頭分心而責備自己，把注意力拉回到談話的內容之中：「儘管近幾年親麻瓜的法案通過了幾項，純血家族仍舊掌握了魔法界大部分的資源——尤其是魔法部裡面的職位，或部門背後的金主，大部分都由幾個大家族所把持，這些麻瓜巫師們所認為的『勝利』，微弱得不值一提。」

那雙薄到幾乎沒有唇瓣的嘴巴微微彎起，鼓勵的話語自然而然地吐露而出，讓青年產生了一種仍然在學時受教授指導的錯覺：「那麼夫人認為該如何才能破除這樣的體系呢？」

「單純憑藉著麻瓜出生的巫師肯定是不行的，他們多半沒法得到原生魔法世界的住民的支持，因為先天的文化弱勢，他們對魔法世界的行事作風與風土人情幾乎一無所知，很容易便會觸犯某些人的忌諱。」他一直都不是一個善於理清自己思緒的人，他更習慣於腦中的靈光一閃，而有這樣能幫他梳理想法的人，總是會讓他腦海裡的念頭變得更清晰，以往都是Hermione在做這樣的工作，而現在，Voldemort顯然也在扮演著這樣的角色，但他卻並沒有對此感到不適：「至於純血巫師，他們是目前體制下的既得利益者，不太可能會因為同情或是正義感而推翻現有的體制，畢竟就算他們本人並不在意，其背後的家族未必會同意⋯更何況為了保持血統的純粹，英格蘭大部分的純血家族都有血緣或是姻親關係，這些盤根錯節的牽制力量更讓他們做不到無所顧忌。」

「是的，所以真正的變革者只能來自於一個族群，也就是具有兩個文化背景的人——所謂的混血巫師。」男人拱起雙手向前傾，突然襲來的壓迫感並沒有讓Harry退後，他只是搖了搖頭：「混血巫師也未必能夠推翻這一切。」

他的丈夫生前費勁了多少心思去改變巫師世界，然而因為其傾向維護純血統的立場，導致了最後遭到親麻瓜派的暗殺，被麻瓜製的武器炸得連屍體都沒有辦法留下：「混血巫師多半是在其中一個世界中長大的，要馬是父母一方隱瞞女巫的身分在麻瓜世界扶養其子嗣——這導致了他們與一般麻瓜家庭出生的巫師一樣擁有文化上的弱勢——要馬是像我一樣父母一方放棄了麻瓜世界，把孩子置於巫師世界扶養長大，可一但家庭背景牽涉到具有影響力的純血家族，便會受限於親緣關係無法實施真正的變革。」

Voldemort臉上的笑容仍然沒有消失，甚至變得像上弦月一樣，虛掩在交疊的手指背後，宛如一隻柴郡貓：「是的，所以最完美的選擇會是一個在巫師世界長大，卻沒有任何近親的混血巫師，那麼現在，我們又剩下多少人選？」

這麼明顯的暗示Harry並不可能會忽略，但他側過頭去，在鏡片後蹙緊了眉頭：「⋯⋯我確實想成為正氣師，卻無意從政。」

「而你又是為什麼想要成為一名正氣師呢？夫人。」那個輕柔的語氣帶著令人不安的味道，那就像是自己正在一步一步踏入蜘蛛佈下的陷阱一樣，讓他感到有些惱怒，語氣不由變得有些生硬：「只因為這是我的願望，只因為我可以做到。」

意識到自己正在對救命恩人發脾氣，Harry強迫自己深吸了幾口氣，平復了自己的語調：「⋯當然，這是我最初的想法，在分化成Omega⋯⋯以及成為魁地奇球員之後，我也想要向Alpha或Beta證明，Omega們並沒有比其他性別更軟弱無力。」

也許是注意到了自己的迫近讓青年感到不自在，男人向後退回沙發的另一端，聲音堅定又柔軟：「那麼你難道還不明白嗎？夫人。為了你的目標，以Omega之身的你，推翻現有體制才正是你應該做的事情。」

「為什麼這麼說？」Harry咬了咬下唇，他不喜歡事情的走向，這不是他的願望，可是Voldemort的話語有一種魔力，讓他克制不住想要傾聽的願望：「這跟第二性又有什麼關係？」

「你說是純血家族把持著魔法世界，這是不精確的說法，事實上是 **純血家族的Alpha們在掌控著大部分魔法世界的權力跟資源。** 」那張蛇一樣的臉恢復到原本的面無表情，唯有那對紅色的眸子像是暗處的燃煤一樣閃爍著熾熱的光芒：「而會造成這樣的結果正是因為 **血脈** 被跟 **魔力強大程度** 掛鉤，純血們主張血統純粹擁有力量，而在這套規則之下，為了鞏固自己的權利， **繁殖力** 的確保至關重要，這直接導致Omega巫師們必須為生育貢獻出自己的生殖腔，成為了確保純血家族能夠治世的繁殖器；也正是因為這樣的主張，在現有體系的運作下，Omega永遠不會有出頭的一天。只要家族血脈傳承權利的重要性一日不消失，能確保子嗣繁育的Omega就不可能取得真正的自由。」

Harry的身軀都因為這樣的言論而緊繃，在Voldemort說到一半的時候他就明白了他的論述，也認可了他的結論，而這份不知是喜悅還是驚訝的顫慄爬過他的皮膚，他只在自己的一生中見過兩個如此驚才絕豔的演講者，其中一個是他的校長，另一個，則是他曾經的伴侶。

祖母綠寶石般的眼睛被顫抖的睫毛掩蓋，他再次睜開眼睛的時候，那雙黑湖似的眼眸裡載滿銳利的光芒：「那麼你呢？身為Beta的你在這場革命中又將扮演什麼樣的角色？」

「Beta在社會中扮演著不受原始慾望控制的工蜂角色，身為最大基數的性別，維繫著社會的運作，卻受制於族群延續的大義，不得不將權力拱手讓給擁有生育力的Alpha們，只有當社會真正從生育義務中解放，Beta們才可以掌握大權。」說著的途中，男人從懷中取出了一張薄薄的羊皮紙，遞給了那隻覆蓋在黑色網紗下的手，青年快速掃了幾下紙面，瞪大了眼睛：「這是⋯⋯梅林， **這太了不起了！這將完全顛覆現在的局面！** 」

「是的，我敢肯定。」Voldemort從激動的Omega手裡收回了那張紙，伸出了他的右手，紅色的眼睛裡裝著Harry的倒影：「開局的準備至此已告一段落，夫人願意跟我一起下這一盤棋嗎？」

他看著面前的那隻手，蒼白、消瘦的手指讓它像是來自地獄的邀請，可是Harry能在自己的鼓膜中聽見奔流的血液，他的心臟因為刺激而顫動，在他因為失去丈夫而辭退職業魁地奇球員的工作後，已經有好長一段時間沒有這樣的感受了，他的姆指蹭過無名指上的戒指，握緊又鬆開，感覺自己像是在沈睡了好久之後，又醒過來一樣：「若是如此的話，請叫我Harry吧。」

「作為盟友。」當兩人的手交疊在一起的時候，他感覺對方的體溫就像蛇一樣冰冷，但他並沒有因此而退縮，那有力的回握跟帶著笑意的嗓音蹭過他的耳膜：「我的榮幸，Harry。」

他幾乎能在那張彷彿怪物一樣的蛇臉上，看見一個得意洋洋又充滿喜愛的神情，可一眨眼後卻又像幻覺一樣消失了：「那麼作為友誼的象徵，我也希望你能直接稱呼我為Voldemort。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提著蛋糕赴約的魔王有點可愛⋯⋯  
> 其實我沒有特別想要寫什麼政治正確的內容的，只是在思考該如何合理化角色的思維的時候，不知不覺走到了這樣的對話裡頭⋯⋯(抱頭苦惱)  
> 然後好像寫得很有劇情很有陰謀一樣，其實沒有我只是想寫寡婦打砲，拜託不要對伏筆有太高的期待。(怕ing)  
> 接著就會是月更了


	4. Chapter 4

「Harry！」一頭蓬亂的頭髮埋進他的頸窩裡，讓青年因為衝擊忍不住向後一個跼蹙，他露出微笑回抱住自兒時起的好友，看著她後仰然後瞪了自己一眼：「這可真夠久的！你總算願意從家裡出來看看我們了。」

「Mione，大家看著呢。」Harry提醒她，臉上仍然掛著笑容，女孩紅了臉龐退了開來，裝模作樣的整理了自己皺掉的袍子：「就讓他們看個夠吧，反正又不是沒有八卦小報寫過我們的緋聞。倒是什麼風把你吹來了魔法部？」

「我報考了正氣師的職位，今天是來考試的。」

Hermione瞪大了那雙褐色的眼睛，用力地握住他的手，臉上堆滿了興奮的紅暈：「你終於下定決心了！要我說根本沒有比你更適合當正氣師的人了！當然啦，你的魁地奇球技也很厲害，但我認識的人裡就只有你一個人在十三歲就成功施展了護法咒，我一直對於你不打算進入魔法執行部門感到可惜——」

「咳，Granger小姐。」一個低沈的嗓音打斷了Beta女孩的話語，那男人有著兩鬢稍白的整齊棕髮，Harry能夠聞到對方身上淡淡的岩蘭草氣味，讓他忍不住皺了皺眉頭，Hermione的喜色像潮水一樣退去，只留下一種空白的神色，但身為多年好友，Harry能在她的眼中看出一絲緊張：「Fawley科長。」

「關於狼人登記的彙報妳處理得如何了？」那樣傲慢的神色結合Fawley的姓氏，讓Gryffindor輕易便聯想到Fawley家族現任的Alpha當家，在之前Tom還是魔法部長的時候，似乎是狼人搜捕隊的隊長，現在看來應該已經爬上了動物科的科長的職位，想到他優秀的朋友最近才只當上了隊長，就讓黑髮青年的胃裡產生一種隱約的憤怒。

他當然知道魔法部內的升遷是如何運作的，Beta跟Alpha自成一個派系，Alpha們掌握了正氣師跟搜捕隊等大部分的現場職位，Beta們多半只被看作是後勤及協調部員，Omega則更不用說了，他們都隸屬於文書部門；而Hermione一直想要透過現場執行的實績來取得司內的話語權，可顯然因為她的科長是一個Alpha，自然更偏重於提拔具有體格優勢的Alpha們，這個問題從她入部以來便一直沒有好轉。

「我已經處理好了，一會兒便放到你的辦公桌上，Fawley科長。」女孩垂下視線，把一隻手背在身後向Harry打手勢，讓他先行離開，晚些時候再碰面，因為不想要給自己的朋友帶來額外的麻煩，黑髮青年惱怒地遵從了她的安排。

硬底皮靴踏在撲著毯子的大理石地板上發出悶悶的聲響，他擠進電梯裡下到二樓，徑直走到正氣師總部的位置去，在他丈夫還在世的時候，他便來到過這裡幾次，他從懷裡掏出通知信交給櫃台的秘書，那名Beta先是困惑地掃了他一身的衣服，接著便發出了一聲驚呼：「你是…」

Harry眼明手快地比了一個噤聲的動作，青年紅著臉用力地把嘴巴閉上了，他蹭地站了起來，領著他到Shacklebolt的辦公室裡等候，他能理解那個名叫Alvin的秘書為什麼會這樣尊敬他，Tom曾經是魔法部的傳奇，他是從魔法法律執法司裡一路跳級晉升，在二十二歲便奪得魔法部長的位子，正氣師總部的人從以前開始就一直都是Riddle一派，Shacklebolt在當時便是Tom在任內提拔上來的。

Shacklebolt不是個嚴肅的Alpha，但他進來的時候卻皺著眉頭，甚至還嘆了一口氣：「正氣師是一個很危險的行業，夫人。」

青年揚起了一邊的眉毛，用手指敲了敲桌面：「我還以為當年你沒有稱讚過我用隆斯基詐騙法讓Travers跌得狗吃屎時的大膽無畏呢。」

「魁地奇只是種運動，可是正氣師？你讓我要如何跟Riddle前部長交代？」「他從在學時期就知道我想要成為正氣師了，他也知道我唯一沒有付諸實行的原因是因為他從政，我必須要跟他避嫌。」

男人看著他，帶著一種混雜著頭痛跟憐憫的神色，放緩了語調：「你有沒有想過，也許他參政的其中一個考量就是不希望你走上這條路？」

「…那你可就太不理解他了，Shacklebolt，他寧願不婚也不會接受一個弱點留在身邊——Tom只要最好的。」這種說詞可能會讓Harry顯得有些自大，但他知道Shacklebolt能夠理解他不是在自我誇讚，男人在他丈夫手下成為了一個十分受器重的正氣師，一定也能理解他的脾氣。

「你也許是最強大的Omega，夫人，但恕我直言，你仍舊不會成為一個Alpha。但顯然，我是說不動你的，而你確實找到了一個極具說服力的盟友。那好吧，訓練從下個月月初開始，詳細的資料我會讓Alvin向你解說，但請記得—--這是我第一次也是唯一一次的破例。」

「很高興你做出了正確的決定，Shacklebolt，我會向你證明，我從來就沒有必要成為一個Alpha。」

* * *

「那麼，就讓我們一起舉杯慶祝，Harry正式加入正氣師訓練師的行列！」三隻酒杯輕輕敲在一起，濺出了零星的啤酒泡沫，他們露出笑容，各自抿了一大口的奶油啤酒，Ron一下子就喝掉了半大杯，米色的泡泡像鬍子一樣沾了他嘴唇周圍一圈。

「你真是太不夠意思了！夥計，好歹先跟我們說一下你的決定吧？」紅髮Beta的手肘撞了撞他的胸口，黑髮青年露出了大大的笑容：「還不是因為怕你們太忙？現在不是事情一確定我便告訴你們了嗎？」

「笑話商店的生意確實是讓我忙得不可開交，我已經兩個星期都住在店面裡了！而且我們還只能靠清潔咒來洗澡！」「噢！Ron！」Hermione被啤酒嗆了一下，用力地瞪了Ron一眼，顯然不覺得自己說錯話的紅髮青年看了她一眼，抗辯道：「嘿！我說了我用清潔咒了！這有什麼問題嗎？我現在很乾淨！」

女孩白了他一眼，決定不要浪費唇舌，但作為無言的抗議，她仍然把位子挪離開他一步的距離，那張滿是雀斑的臉微微脹紅，像是受到了冒犯，他哼了一聲把剩下的酒喝完，招手向侍應再點了兩杯。

這兩個冤家從以前到現在都是這樣，綠眼Omega在心底搖搖頭，熟練地作為和事佬開始轉移話題：「Hermione，我們今天碰面的時候Fawley是在找你麻煩嗎？」

「別提了。」Hermione重重地把玻璃杯砸到桌面上，Ron在一旁手忙腳亂地扶助桌子，張了張嘴最後閉上，用眼神向Harry示意：『看樣子她是真的很生氣。』

正在氣頭上的褐髮女孩沒有注意到，她的整張臉因為憤怒而通紅，手指節劈啪作響，咬牙切齒的語氣讓兩個青年忍不住坐直了身子：「他一直都在找我的麻煩！每次、每次都會挑我報告裡的小毛病，像是『噢，Granger小姐，這份報告怎麼會沒有一個數據？我相信部裡有既有的資料吧？沒有？沒有妳不會想辦法用其他的方式推論出來嗎？』梅林的褲子！我發誓根本沒有可以相佐證的數據去進行推論！他是要我憑空捏造出一個數字給他嗎？」

「也許妳可以捏造一個？既然沒有的話，他也不會知道是假的？」Ron把侍者放下來的啤酒推了一杯到Hermione面前，女孩瞪了他一眼，卻還是接受了他的好意，沒好氣的說道：「然後他問我是怎麼得出這個數據的，我再答不出來給他機會在我的同事面前羞辱我嗎？Ron，這又不是在Hogwarts寫報告！」

「隨便妳吧，我也就是給個意見啊…」紅髮青年嘟噥著開始喝他的第二杯啤酒，Harry見狀忍不住笑了出來，隨著壓抑的笑聲越來越大他甚至笑出了眼淚，Ron跟Hermione都因為驚訝而停了下來，看著他笑到停不下來的樣子，兩人交換了一個驚喜的眼神，接著不約而同地伸出手搥了他們的好友一下：「你也笑得太誇張了吧！」

黑髮青年一邊道歉，一邊擦掉眼角的淚水，他已經想不起來上次自己如此開心是什麼時候了，那些三人一起在葛來分多的時光如此遙遠， 讓人感到十分懷念，三人相視而笑，Ron大聲的說當下次Harry來到店裡，所有的東西都算他的，想要什麼隨便拿，只因為笑聲永遠不嫌多。

黑髮Omega感到一陣溫暖，他知道他的朋友們一直都很擔心他，他的手指撫摸著戒指，想起了那個不在這裡的人，如今他已經沒有了渴望惡作劇的存在，那些調皮搗蛋的時光如此遙遠，就像永不可及的彼岸。在學校的時候，雖然不喜歡，但Tom還是會勉為其難地加入他們的行列，他們給不少人製造了些無傷大雅的麻煩；而當他們畢業後，Harry不可能對陌生人或同事惡作劇，便只能變著花樣想讓Tom中招—--然而他的Alpha顯然太過瞭解他了，他從來沒有成功過。

如今這些回憶想起來竟也不會再感到疼痛了，這真是不可思議的一件事情，或許擁有目標真的能夠改變一個人，Harry搖頭笑了笑。

也許他應該要感謝Voldemort？

那個奇怪的人。Harry忍不住想，那個蛇一樣的男人跟面前的兩個好友一樣是一個Beta，卻沒有甘願於這樣的生活—--他因為這個念頭而微笑，他自己同樣也不是老老實實臣服於體系的一份子。而Voldemort的目的為他乏味的人生注入一縷活水，讓生活不再像是無數忍耐的集合。

等到他通過了正氣師訓練，他會找機會謝謝他的，Harry一邊笑著跟朋友乾杯，一邊在心底如此決定，他看著笑得燦爛的Ron跟Hermione，猶豫了一會兒，還是不打算告訴他們自己現在正在進行的事情，以及他認識的新夥伴，在他眼中他的朋友們尚不該捲入其中—--他自己選擇了這條路，有一部分是因為他別無選擇，可是跟他不同，Ron跟Hermione都已經擁有了一種生活。

不像他曾經選擇的，早已埋入冰冷的土壤之下。


	5. Chapter 5

「Riddle，過來一下。」Bulstrode從審訊室探出頭來，由於他們認為Omega缺乏魄力的關係，從Harry正式進入正氣師部門到現在未曾有人讓他參與進審問犯人的環節裡頭。他有些好奇地離開了自己的隔間，湊到門邊看著Bulstrode虛掩的門扉。

男人揉亂了他金色的頭髮，顯得有些氣急敗壞：「我們逮到了一個小子，但他死都不肯開口，你進去鬆懈他的心房。」

Harry悄悄翻了一個白眼，他總算明白為什麼不太喜歡他的Bulstrode會叫他過來幫忙，顯然又是那套Omega天生擅長對付小孩的陳舊觀念在他的Alpha血液中作祟，但由於他也很好奇案件的進展，他決定不要跟自己的隊友計較：「跟哪個案子有關？」

「不清楚，只是那個小子鬼鬼祟祟地在斜角巷走來走去，Flint覺得他很可疑就先把他給帶回了。」金髮男人聳了聳肩，看見Harry不贊同的眼神嘖了一聲，補充道：「他身上有管制品。」

黑髮青年這才點點頭，他把手按上門把，小心調整自己的神色，他知道現在他們要玩的是黑白臉的遊戲，而自己顯然就是負責扮演白臉的角色。

乾癟嬌小的身體蜷曲在木頭椅子上頭，甚至沒有辦法把其中的空間填滿，他從他背後繞過桌子，整了整裙襬坐到對面的位置，一抬頭便撞進了一雙暗沉的眼睛裡。

Harry呼吸微窒，綠色的眼睛飛快地從鏡片下瞥了一眼藏在陰影處的Bulstrode一眼，儘管被一頭蓬亂的頭髮遮住了大半的容貌，他還是一眼就認出了這是當初在斜角巷跟一群Alpha一起襲擊自己的孩子，這麼想來他所持有的管制品是什麼，便也不難猜到了。

他抿了抿下唇，有些惱怒在那樣的情況下Voldemort竟然置這孩子不顧，但仔細想想，是自己提出要壓下事情的請求，這代表有關這孩子的事情不能送進部裡。從這樣的角度去思考的話，即便黑巫師確實有所安排，那樣年幼又無親無故的孩子，極有可能因為不知道該如何求生而回到原本的組織之中。

只是…他早已知道這孩子不會說話，他又該如何開口？更重要的是，這個孩子是否還記得那天所發生的一切？

「你好，小朋友，我該怎麼稱呼你呢？」他緩和了自己緊張的面部，盡力用溫柔且小心翼翼的語氣說話，就像是在對待一隻受傷的動物，即便上次他這麼做時差點遭逢大難，可他仍再次露出安撫的笑容：「你知道你為什麼會被帶到這裡嗎？」

那雙黑沉沉的眼睛緊盯著他，Harry耐心的等待著，這才注意到那雙眼睛是深茶色的，而非一眼看過去時所認知的黑色，他突然想知道當他被清洗過後的長相。

那個孩子的眼睛就像是被厚重的灰塵蒙蔽一樣，考量到他的生長環境，他能理解他為什麼會有這樣的眼神，黑髮Omega的心因此感到一陣刺痛。

也許是他的想法透過眼睛傳遞了出去，那小巧的頭顱上下晃了晃，在後面的Bulstrode因為激動而向前傾身，卻被碧綠的眼睛給瞪了回去，但Harry嘴上仍舊保持著輕緩的語調：「你願意告訴我發生了什麼事嗎？」

那個孩子猶豫了一會兒，猛烈地搖了搖頭，蜷縮回骨骼突出的膝蓋之後，在藏汙納垢的頭髮間隙裡窺視著他，見狀黑髮青年沉吟了會兒，轉頭看向他的同僚：「Bulstrode，麻煩你先去弄一點吃的過來，順便買點營養劑。」

「什、憑什麼要我聽你的？」那個金髮Alpha惱怒地咆嘯著，揮舞著一隻拳頭，那雙森林似的綠眸幽深又靜謐，竟讓他忍不住在心裡感到一陣畏縮：「你們不是問了好幾個小時都沒辦法嗎？不用擔心，我會付那些錢的，總之你去給我想辦法先弄一點過來就對了，這個孩子肯定早就餓壞了。」

「…愚蠢的Omega…無意義的婦人之仁…」Harry看著Bulstrode氣沖沖地摔上那扇門離去，他翻了一個白眼，再次轉向面前的孩子露出微笑：「我很抱歉，我的同僚們大多都沒有過照顧人的經驗。」

那雙眼睛一動不動地盯著他，就像是某種棲息在荒野裡的動物，黑髮青年沒有理會這讓人尷尬的寂靜，自顧自地說了下去：「總是稱呼你為『你』也太不禮貌了，我還是先用Elaine稱呼你吧。」

Harry不知道他是男孩還是女孩，只是單純覺得面前這孩子就像是失去了父母的幼鹿，在險惡的社會裡徬徨——Elaine的另一個含意就是小鹿的意思，作為一個代稱應該足夠了。

Elaine看起來好像不記得他了，他猜測Voldemort多半修改了他的記憶，為了避免惹上麻煩，這是比較保險的作法，只是一想到因為這樣讓這可憐的孩子不得不又回到街區裡討生活便讓他的胃下沉，裝滿了罪惡感。

他嘆了一口氣，想著之後應該要跟他的盟友談論一下做事的方法，一邊安靜地陪伴著面前的矮小身影。

Bulstrode回來的時候抱著一個紙袋，裡面裝了三明治跟瓶裝牛奶，他粗魯地把營養劑塞到他的手裡，再碰的一聲把紙袋用力放到桌子上頭，甚至拒絕跟Harry說一句話。

黑髮青年忍住了尖酸刻薄一番的慾望，他把袋子裡的食物打開，放到對方的面前，看著那雙明顯閃爍起光芒的眼睛，露出了微笑：「我不會讓人傷害你的，我知道你肚子很餓了，Elaine，如果你願意配合我，告訴我那些威脅你的人在哪裡，我們會提供你保護，食物以及住所。」

金髮男人皺起了眉頭，不贊同地看了他一眼，顯然認為Harry並沒有權利承諾一個價值未明的孩子如此多的東西，可他忘記的是，Harry也曾是一個『Potter』，他的錢多到好幾輩子也用不完。他甚至把畢業後賺的薪水全部拿去成立了一所孤兒機構—--要幫助這個孩子，他根本不用動用到部裡的資源。

好在Bulstrode沒有馬上反駁他，他能從他游移不定的眼神中看出驚訝，顯然是認為他在這麼短的時間內便獲得了這個孩子的名字而感到吃驚，這個誤會讓Harry感到十分滑稽，但他並不介意暫時利用一下這個優勢。

「現在，這些是給你的。」藏在黑紗手套下的指尖把食物往前推了些許，那個孩子一動也不動，只是繼續瞪著他，就像是警惕著的野獸。這勾起了他的回憶，讓他忍不住想，沒有人照顧的孩子長大後是不是都會有這樣的習慣，對於別人的好意感到懷疑，不習慣於單純的示好：「當然，這是一場交易，你必須用情報作為交換。」

Elaine顯然鬆了一口氣，他點了點頭，一手搶過三明治大快朵頤，他吃的時候還不忘護著手裡的食物，警惕地看著他們，就像他們隨時都會反悔搶走他的東西一樣，這樣的反應讓Harry感到難過。

三兩下所有的食物就被吃完了，那個孩子舔了舔手上的麵包屑，直到確定完全沒有遺落後才停了下來，那雙暗沉的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看著他，像是在無聲的問他該如何給予他情報，畢竟，他們顯然是為了避免他的出賣選擇了他，或更糟，奪走了那孩子說話的能力。

「想著關於那些人據點的回憶，我將取走它們。」Harry取出了魔杖，靠近了那蓬亂的腦袋，毫不意外地感覺到Elaine繃緊了身子，這個孩子多半受到人的虐待，才對魔杖指向自己時會產生那麼大的反應，可那雙暗色的眼睛仍舊睜大著，克制住自己後退的渴望，任由冬青木杖尖溫柔地刺進自己的太陽穴。

銀白色的記憶慢慢被紡織了出來，最終被裝到瓶子裡被送到了Shacklebolt的桌上，那個孩子也以重點證人的身份暫時被司裡保護了起來。作為這件案子的大功臣，Harry的小隊被指派成為破獲非法拐賣集團的先遣部隊，只要這次成功端了一個據點，他將擁有真正的實績，遠非什麼愚蠢的破獲行動能夠比擬。

這是他第一次出任務，同行的有Avery、Bulstrode、Rosier、Abbot、Macmilan五名同事，還有另一個以Nott為首的小組作為後援。

Avery、Bulstrode、Macmilan是三名典型的Alpha，他們看著他的眼神透漏出了不信任跟難以置信，其中一個甚至在得知Shacklebolt的決定時還拍桌表示抗議。對於這樣的行為，Harry直接對他發起了決鬥請求，並在十分鐘內奪走了他的魔杖，原先他以為自己憑實力說話的作為能夠讓他們閉嘴，但糟糕的是，這樣的事件卻導致部分Alpha認為他在挑釁，另一部分則認為他勝之不武——他們深信Alpha會輸給他的原因一定是因為他們具有與身俱來保護Omega的本能，對他留手而導致了落敗。

這樣的看法致使他們在做出潛入的決議時沒問過Harry的意見，作為菜鳥，他可以接受被這樣對待，可最讓他生氣的事，他們所有人都知道經驗不足不是真正的原因——畢竟Macmilan跟他一樣是今年才剛脫離訓練，他卻已經能夠參與小組中的行動討論。

這種排擠手法幼稚得讓Harry嘆氣，梅林啊他們都是二、三十好幾的成年人了，怎麼心智卻沒有比Hogwarts的新生更為成熟？

但身為團隊的一員，在必要的時候服從才能免於讓夥伴陷入危險，他早已過了會因為忿忿不平而叛逆的年紀。

這次的地點是一個為於溫布利的麻瓜廢棄倉庫，擁有著鬧鬼的傳聞，後勤推論是因為拐賣Omega的巫師們佔據此處，為了驅趕麻瓜設下了一些趨避或是會讓人產生幻覺的咒語。這種低階的防護十分有效，又可以避免被其他魔法世界的人發現，低調的隱匿在麻瓜的水泥叢林之中，難以被巡邏的正氣師察覺。

Nott的部隊在外圍的其中一個建築中待命，在Avery的率領之下，Harry一行人潛入了倉庫之中，裡面顯然被施展了空間咒語，比外面看起來還要大上許多，但依然破舊又骯髒，四處瀰漫著腐敗的臭味，沒有人把守在倉庫的外圍，只有一些不怎麼樣的咒語零散分佈，但儘管他們十分小心，仍舊遇到了棘手的狀況，在一條顯然是主要通道的長廊之上，Macmilan差點失手讓一個看守脫逃，好在Harry在千鈞一髮之際聯合Abbot制服住了對方，這件事讓Bulstrode差點氣得把Macmilan給轟出去。

他們逐漸深入敵營，一路上算是有驚無險，在經過第二個四通八達的走廊的時候，Harry突然皺起了眉頭，在灰塵以及腐敗物的氣味下，散發著一種漿果般的甜美滋味，跟那些難聞的氣味混合成一種彷彿發霉乳酪一樣的味道，讓他忍不住感到有些反胃：「你們有沒有聞到什麼奇怪的味道。」

「我看是夫人並不習慣到現場這種雜亂的地方吧？」Avery哼了一聲，Bulstrode、Rosier跟Macmilan聽了在旁邊一起嘲笑Harry的嬌生慣養，他不理會他們，轉而詢問一臉困惑的Abbot：「你有聞到一股甜味嗎？」

Abbot皺起眉頭仔細四處嗅聞了一會兒，向黑髮青年搖了搖頭：「我只聞到灰塵跟腐敗的臭味，沒有什麼甜味。」

這下Harry也不好再多說些什麼，等到他們向前又走了幾公尺後，Bulstrode突然皺起了金色的眉毛：「我也聞到了……像是水果的味道。」

Abbot驚訝地看著他們，緊張地檢查起自己的鼻子：「難道我中招了嗎？我什麼都沒聞到啊？」

Harry的心開始劇烈跳痛，有種不好的預感在他心底隆隆作響，他的臉色突然變得鐵青，一把拉住走在前面的Rosier：「Rosier，你有聞到Bulstrode說的甜味嗎？」

「做什麼！Riddle，別以為我會敬你曾是第一夫人——」「快回答我的問題！」

意識到冬青木魔杖正威脅地指向自己，褐髮Beta沒好氣的拿出自己的魔杖：「我什麼都沒有聞到——」

令他驚訝的是，在他還沒說完的時候，Harry手中的魔杖迅速射出幾道光芒，但準頭奇差，一個也沒有打中他，正當他想要發難的時候，Abbot驚訝地衝向前來拉住了Harry的肩膀：「Riddle你做什麼！你為什麼要攻擊Avery他們！」

Rosier這才向後看去，原本走在前頭的三個Alpha都昏倒在地上一動也不動，明顯是中了昏擊咒，他一邊準備解咒一邊大罵：「操！Riddle你是想要叛變嗎？」

「不要喚醒他們！他們就要進入發情期了！」Harry甩開Abbot的手，在Rosier唸出咒語前繳械了他的魔杖：「你們聞不到的是Omega發情的氣味，這前面有一個正在發情期的Omega，再往前走下去我們就要自相殘殺了！」

兩個Beta變了臉色，如果隊裡的三個Alpha都進入發情期，只憑他們是沒辦法阻止發狂Alpha的同時安全撤退又不打草驚蛇的，可Rosier不願就這樣相信Harry的言論，他快步走到倒地的三個人旁邊，伸出手去探他們的體溫，正如黑髮Omega所言，三個人的體溫都在持續升高，皮膚上也都是潮濕的汗水，顯然都進入了發情期的熱潮中：「該死！他們出發前不是有吃過抑制劑嗎？怎麼會失效？」

「Bulstrode有提過這個組織可能有大量的管制品，行前報告有提到他們有迫使Omega進入發情期的藥物，但這不代表他們並沒有讓Alpha發情的藥物，更何況我們也不知道大量服用藥物的Omega信息素是否會對Alpha產生不一樣的副作用，就像現在這樣。」Harry謹慎地和地上的三個Alpha保持距離，腦袋飛速地運轉著，迅速向兩人下達指令：「Rosier你負責帶他們三個回去，馬上讓Nott的部隊派Beta過來，Abbot跟我繼續潛伏在這裡往前推進，避免他們發現後潛逃。」

「我為什麼要回去！你才是那個該回到後線去躲在Alpha身後的角色吧！」Rosier握緊了拳頭，接著意識到自己的魔杖早已被Harry搶走而咬牙切齒，在這個分秒必爭的情況下還浪費時間爭吵這些無意義的話題讓Harry氣到沉了臉色：「你是讓我一個Omega帶著三個昏迷的發情Alpha獨自走回後援部隊的據點嗎？」

注意到自己提了什麼樣愚蠢的主意，讓褐髮Beta一陣語塞，他只好臭著一張臉走過來從黑髮Omega手中拿回自己的魔杖，施展咒語讓三個隊友飄浮起來向來時的路走去，作為示好，Harry補上了一句安慰的話：「你的記憶力是最好的，由你回去可以盡快把其他的人按我們潛入的路線帶進來，拜託你了。」

「但我們已經潛入得很深，如果繼續推進的話，Nott他們的人怕是趕不及來幫助我們。」Abbot困擾地皺起眉，Harry咬了咬下唇，知道他說的是實話，他看著手中的冬青木魔杖，深深吸了一口氣，努力回想正式加入正氣師訓練時，跟Ron以及Hermione的那場聚會，直到他的嘴角因為回憶而勾起，他才從口中吐出那塵封已久的咒語。

銀色的霧氣從他杖尖噴湧而出，凝聚成了一個修長的身影，一直巨大的銀蛇吐著蛇信盤繞在他的面前，微微俯下頭來蹭過他的手心，他露出了懷念的笑容，指使他的守護神去替自己傳話，大蛇一溜煙便從某個窗外鑽了出去，Abbot跟Rosier瞪大眼睛看著他，顯然沒料到他可以召喚出一個有形的守護神，事實上Harry自己都沒想過他能成功。

在七年前Tom去世之後，他的守護神就從鹿變成了一隻蛇，而在他知道這件事情的當下，他就再也使不出護法咒了。

儘管Tom極其優秀，他仍有做不到的事情，像是召喚有形的守護神一直是他的弱項，所以當Harry的守護神變成了大蛇的樣貌後，他產生了那是Tom的守護神的念頭，這導致他陷入了難以痊癒的悲傷之中，再也無法呼喚出有形的守護神，直到現在。

直到Rosier跟其他三個昏迷的Alpha都走遠了，他才回頭跟Abbot一起向前推進，那雙明亮的綠眼裡頭燃燒的意志如此堅定，能夠讓其他看見的人都退避三舍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用Riddle來稱呼Harry常常讓我覺得很微妙XDD

**Author's Note:**

> 女裝受是我的癖好，這篇的Tom跟Harry非常恩愛，預計這本之後會再出兩人學生時期相戀的前傳(到底想要寫多長)


End file.
